Time travel
by DerekandReidSlashFan
Summary: While investigating a Crime scene Greg suddenly disappears and it's now up to Nick and Warrick to find him will they find him in time before anything happens? Nick/Greg, Dar/Tao slash. It is a BeastMaster/CSI Crossover I decided to do something very different, a BeastMaster/CSI Crossover if you have any questions about BeastMaster you can message me and I will gladly tell you.
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** NickandGregNumberOneSlashFan 

**A/N:** I don't own CSI and BeastMaster

**Description:** While investigating a Crime scene Greg suddenly disappears and it's now up to Nick and Warrick to find him will they find him in time before anything happens? Nick/Greg, Dar/Tao slash. It is a BeastMaster/CSI Crossover

Welcome to Las Vegas the great city of Sin, here the streets are filled with people who live here and people who came to visit for vacation or perhaps other fun. The CSI team on the other had were a completely different story they lived here and as of right now they were off doing their job. A call had came in a dead body of a young man was found in an ally off Stan and Ming Ave and their job was to find the identity of the victim and ask why he was killed. Catherine bent over to retrieve the piece of evidence found near the vic's head while Sara took pictures of the crime scene. Warrick and Nick gathered the blood as Greg and Grissom searched for fingerprints or any other traces of evidence they could find. Finally after several hours of searching they gathered up what they could and headed back to the lab.

"So Nick excited to be going home for 2 weeks?" Catherine asked with a grin.

"Yeah I think it will be good to see my family again, I just wish Greg could go with me! I wanted him to meet my family" Nick said with a smile.

"You think your ready for that? What about Greg? Do you think he's ready for that?" Sara asked in wonder.

"Yeah we both are ready" Nick stated Catherine nodded "But since he cannot come with me I will tell them when I get there I just hope they accept me and not disown me"

"I'm sure they will Nick" Catherine assured her friend.

"I hope your right" Nick said as they pulled into the lab he parked the SUV got out and headed for the lab with Catherine and Sara behind him.

Once inside Nick took the evidence from both the girls and carried them with him to Mandy's and Hodge's lab dropping them off he told them to page him when they were done and with that he left and headed for the breakroom. When Nick entered he headed for the coffee and poured himself a cup hoping it was Greg's Blue Hawaiian and not that nasty crap these people call coffee. After pouring himself a cup he turned and saw Greg sitting at the table looking through the case file concentrating hard so he took it upon himself to study his boyfriend for a bit. He looked younger then his age, his hair in spikes, his face smooth under his touch he couldn't believe how lucky he got. He loved this young man so much that he would give his life for him, Greg was his whole world and if his parents couldn't see that then that was their problem, but he was not going to give up the best thing in his life. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his name being called he looked over and found Greg staring and smiling at him.

"Nicky are you ok? I like called your name three times and you didn't answer" Greg asked. Nick stared at him for another moment then walked over to him drew him into his arms and held his lover close not caring who saw. "Um...Nicky?"

"Shh Greg just let me hold you for a bit ok?" Nick said softly and held him tighter. Greg didn't say anymore and allowed him to hold him. After a moment or two he pulled back and stared Greg right in the eyes, Greg reached up and stroked his cheek while smiling at him.

"Nicky are you ok?" Greg asked softly Nick leaned into Greg's palm turned and kissed it then looked back at him all the while taking that hand with his own he smiled and nodded.

"Yes I'm fine I was just admirin' and realizin' how lucky I am to have someone like you, to know that I have your heart" Nick stated Greg smiled and nodded.

"Nicky you'll always have my heart no matter what" Greg replied then kissed him with such passion that his eyes filled with tears, but didn't let them fall as he kissed him back deeply a throat cleared breaking them two apart. Catherine was smiling as was the rest.

"Ok you two lovebirds don't make me spray you with a water bottle" Catherine stated making them all laugh.

"Ok ok and with that I'm afraid I must say goodbye my plane leaves in 3 hours and I need to get ready!" Nick told them he then turned to Greg "I'll see you when I get back babe" Nick pecked him on the lips with a kiss then turned to Warrick very seriously "'Rick I need you to do me a favor please"

"Yeah sure what's up?" Warrick asked he had a feeling what Nick was going to ask.

"Don't let anythin' happen to Greg ok?" Nick said then asked Warrick nodded.

"I'm serious Warrick please! He means a lot to me and if anythin' hap.."

"Nick! He'll be fine I'll make sure of it. I won't let anything happen to him if I can prevent it, but it's not always gonna be a 100% guarantee, but I'll do my best" Warrick said reassuringly.

"Thank you" Nick said gratefully

"Your welcome" Warrick smiled.

"Hey! Nick I can take care of myself ya know" Greg pouted Nick chuckled kissed him one last time then turned and left for his 2 week vacation. "Warrick you don't have to look after me I can handle it on my own"

"Oh no I don't _think_ so! If something were to happen to you Nick will have my hide no way kiddo your under my watchful eye until Nick get's back" Warrick stated.

"Great just wonderful" Greg pouted everyone laughed and got back to work.

Nick's plain finally landed in Texas and soon he found himself off the plain and when he got into the terminal he found his parents waiting for him, he rushed up to his parents and hugged them for it had been a while since he seen them last. Grabbing his bag his father led them out of the terminal and soon they were well on their way home, pulling up to the house they got out and headed into the house where Bill placed his son's bag down on the floor next to the door and ushered them into the living room where the rest of his kids where sitting.

"Nick! Welcome home" Billy said hugging his brother.

"Yeah it's good to be home even if it is for two weeks" Nick stated sitting down they laughed and nodded.

"So Nicky what have you been up to lately?" Vicky asked wiggling her eyebrows Nick rolled his eyes.

"Nothin' that concerns you" Nick grinned.

"Oh come on little bro! I know you found someone we want details" Ronnie stated Nick just laughed.

"Nick son have you found someone?" Bill asked.

"Wow! I just got home and already jumpin' into my personal life eh?" Nick stated shaking his head.

"Nicky we just want you to be happy son" Jillian stated.

"I know I know...well I have found someone and..." Nick began

"I new it! Come on spill what's his name?" Kayla asked excitingly Nick looked down without saying a word and it wasn't, but a few seconds later did Kayla realize it and gasped "Oops! Oh Nick I'm so sorry I-I didn't mean to..."

"Kayla it's ok I know you didn't" Nick muttered he didn't look up though afraid of what his families reaction would be. Silence lingered for another moment until Bill finally decided to break the ice he looked at everyone with a grin.

"Well I do believe we owe Kayla $50 each" Bill stated Nick snapped his head up at that and looked at the shocked. "What? Nick son honestly you didn't actually believe we wouldn't find out did you? You can't hide anythin' from us! Now what is his name?" Bill laughed as he asked Nick.

Nick couldn't believe what he was hearing, but he did admit it was a great relief and the weight of it was lifted off his shoulder "His name is Greg Sanders" Nick whispered with a fond smile.

"The boy from the Lab?" Jillian asked Nick nodded and blushed "Good! I liked him. He's good for you"

"Yeah he is! And your ok with it then?" Nick said then asked.

"You wouldn't be here if we weren't now would ya?" Bill asked "And besides we're not homophobic like some assholes out there"

"Thank you guys you have no idea how much that means to Greg and I" Nick said hugging his family.

"Your welcome, now why isn't that nice boy here with ya?" Jillian asked.

"Oh he couldn't get the time off so he's at the lab" Nick told her sadly.

"You'll see him again Nick" Billy said Nick nodded with a smile.

"Well it's late let's all get some sleep shall we?" Bill stated they nodded and went to their rooms for the night unaware that their lives are about change forever.

Tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was close to 2 am when Greg finally dragged himself home, he was tired and exhausted to say the least. He and the team had spent hours upon hours after Nick had left going over every evidence that they found, heck he and Warrick had to make another trip to the crime scene to see if they missed anything and the whole damn time Warrick was hovering over him to the point he was starting to get irritated about it. He was just glad that he was home and could get some sleep.

"I swear if Warrick hovers over me one more time I'm gonna smack him silly" Greg muttered to himself as he crawled into bed and the moment his head hit the pillow he was out like a light. He slept until the next evening and got up at 6:30 to get ready for the night shift.

Greg left the house and got back to the lab in less then half an hour. He and Nick had decided to go house hunting and buy a house together, they found one; the upside it was a beautiful house and it was in a friendly neighborhood, but the downside to it was that it was a little more further away from the lab, but he loved it and he wouldn't trade it for anything. He didn't know how long he was sitting in the car until he heard a tap on his window he was startled out of his thoughts and looked over he found Warrick grinning at him he groaned opening the door he got out closed it and turned to the other man.

"Come on Greg lets get to work" Warrick told him Greg nodded and followed the older man into the lab; this was going to be a very long night.

!

Nick was already awake and was out riding one of his horses he left at the ranch. His mind however was on Greg and he couldn't help, but worry if his lover was ok. He worried about him a lot because Greg had the tendency to attract trouble wherever he went and one of these days he's going to attracted the worse kind of trouble and it's going to get him killed. He pulled the reigns on the horse stopping him he turned him around and ran towards the house. Once there he dismounted the horse and walked into the house he reached for his cell grabbing it he turned it on and dialed Warrick's number and after a few rings he picked up.

"_Brown speaking"_ Warrick answered

"Hey 'Rick how's everythin' goin'?" Nick greeted his friend.

"_Nicky? Hey everything is fine we're fine"_ Warrick said with a smile.

"What about Greg? Is he ok?" Nick asked he couldn't help, but worry he heard Warrick sigh on the other end and hoped it wasn't what he thought it was.

"_Nick would you relax please? Greg is fine in fact he is sitting here at the table with us"_ Warrick assured his friend.

"At the table? You guys were eating huh?" Nick asked.

"_Yes at the table and no we're not eating, we _were _however going over the case fine. Would you like to speak to him?" _Warrick said then asked.

"Yes please" Nick answered quickly he heard some muffling and then Greg came on the phone.

"_Hey Nicky"_ Greg greeted his voice was soothing to his ears.

"Hey baby! I wanted to check in and see how you were" Nick said.

"_I'm fine Nicky, but I can't say the same for Warrick if he doesn't quit hovering over me"_ Greg growled out glaring at his friend who busted out laughing and Nick couldn't help, but laugh too _"But seriously Nick I'm fine and you shouldn't worry your suppose to be on vacation remember"_

"I know I just worry about you! You have a knack for attractin' the _wrong_ kind of attention that's why I asked 'Rick to watch over you because I love you and I don't want anythin' to happen to you" Nick said softly as he held the phone closer to him he had no idea he had an audience.

"_I know I appreciate that Nick and I love you too, but I'll be fine ok? So don't worry. I gotta go Nick go and enjoy your vacation have fun babe and I'll see you when you get back"_ Greg told him

"Ok I love you and I'll talk to you later bye babe" Nick said with a soft smile.

"_Love you too and bye"_ Greg answered back then hung up. Nick flipped his phone closed and sighed glad that Greg was ok.

"Nick son Greg is right enjoy this vacation! Everythin' will be ok alright?" Jillian said startling him he sighed and nodded.

"I know mama, but I can't help, but worry about him. I love him ma; I never felt this way before not for anyone until I met Greg; he makes me happy and it would kill me if any harm came to him" Nick told her honestly Jillian smiled at her son.

"I can see how much you love him it's written in your eyes. Now come let's go sit in the living room we are goin' to play apples to apples" Jillian said Nick nodded and followed his mother into the living room he sat down and the game began.

!

Greg smiled to himself after hanging up with Nick because if he was honest with himself he was very happy to have heard from him. He stared at the phone for a moment or two then snapped out of his dream like state after someone tapped him on the shoulder he looked up and over at Warrick who had his eyebrow raised amusingly as he held out his hand to retrieve his cell. Greg blushed and handed Warrick back the phone while sheepishly apologizing, Warrick laughed and said it was alright then got back to the case file they hand spread out on the table. After an hour and a half of going over everything Grissom sighed and looked up he looked over to Warrick and Greg.

"Warrick, Greg I know your gonna hate this, but I need you both to go back to the Crime scene. We've got to be missing something and I'm hoping you two can find it" Grissom said they groaned nodded then got up and left.

Warrick and Greg drove to the scene and when they arrived they got out of the SUV, grabbed their kits and began searching the ally for any signs of evidence. Warrick was near the front and Greg strayed towards the back of the ally, step by step retracing the victims movements seeing if he could figure out where he had came from and when he was attacked. Greg was so deep into his concentration that he never saw the dark figure until it was too late. The figure pushed Greg into the wall, he let out a sharp cry as he went through the wall and landed in another place. Warrick jerked his head up when he heard Greg's cry and ran to assist him to make sure he was ok.

"Greg are you alright?" Warrick asked when he got there, but there was no answer "Greg where are you?" Warrick asked and when he got no answer yet again he began searching everywhere his heart beating a mile a minute "Come on now this isn't funny! Greg if your playing some kind of joke I swear I'll kick your ass" Warrick growled out

When he received no answer he whipped out his cell and sped dieled Greg's cell and he jerked his head to the side when he heard the ringing and found Greg's cell on the ground. He knelt down and picked up Greg's cell and it was then that his worry and fear became a reality, Greg was gone. Warrick stood up he couldn't believe that this was happening Nick trusted him to keep Greg safe and he failed. He rubbed his forehead trying to figure out what he was going to do because if one thing is for sure Nick was _not_ going to be happy about this, but he had to call him Nick had to know. He dreaded this call, but grabbed his cell and dield his number.

!

Nick and his family where enjoying the game apples to apples, laughter rang out in the house Nick had just laid a card down as Billy, Ronny, Kayla, Vicky, Veronica, Jillian and Bill laid their cards face down Nick reached over and picked them up he studied the cards for a moment and went a head and picked one he laid it down on the table then gave the rest back to the others. Kayla had just reached to pick up a card when Nick's cell went off he laid the cards down grabbed it to see who was calling and it was Warrick he wondered if Greg was calling him to say hi so he flipped opened his phone and answered.

"Greg?" Nick asked as he picked his cards back up he signaled Kayla that she could go head so she did.

"_No it's me"_ Warrick said something in his voice caught Nick's attention and he new something wasn't right.

"'Rick is Greg alright?" Nick asked.

"_Um well..."_ Warrick began he was hesitating.

"Warrick is Greg with you?" Nick asked his hand was squeezing his phone tightly.

There was a pause on the phone for a moment then Warrick spoke _"No"_

"No? What do you mean no? Are you at the lab?" Nick asked he was starting to get nervous.

"Nicky is everythin' alright?" Jillian asked Nick held up a finger saying just a moment he covered his phone.

"I hope so" was Nick's response. "Warrick are you at the lab?" Nick asked.

"_No I'm at the crime scene and Greg he was with me_" Warrick said.

"Was? What do you mean was? Warrick where is he?" Nick asked he was frantic now.

There was a pause for a moment then a sigh _"He's gone Nick! He just disappeared without a trace"_ Warrick

Nick sat stunned his cards fell from his hands and landed on the table, he was in complete shock he quickly snapped out of it and stood up "What?! he's gone? How the hell did that happen?" Nick asked in a rage.

"_I don't know he just disappeared, look Nick I'm sorry I never meant for this to happen I know you asked me to make sure no harm came to him, but I swear I never would have let him leave my side if I new this was going to happen"_ Warrick stated he new is best friend was angry he was furious and if it was someone he loved that disappeared he would be angry too.

"That's not the point Warrick Greg should have_ never_ been let out of your sight, but I can't be angry with you because things do happen and it's not your fault ok?. I'm on the next flight out I'll see you when I get back" Nick stated.

"_Nick don't be angry with Greg he was only doing his job! And I'll see you when you get back I would try to talk you out of it, but I know I won't be able to stop you"_ Warrick said.

"Your damn right you won't and I know he was" Nick said as he finished grabbing his suit case and opened the door "Warrick I'm out the door now let me let you go so I can call for a flight back to Vegas...no better yet I'll drive out there! It'll take me 12 hours, but I'll see you when I get back! Bye" Nick said

"_Ok I'll see ya, bye Nick and again I'm so sorry"_ Warrick stated Nick could hear the regret and sorrow in his friends voice he sighed.

"It's ok Warrick later" with that Nick hung up he turned to his brother "Billy can you give me a lift to the car rental place?" Billy shook his head.

"No need because mom and dad already discussed it we are goin' with you" Billy stated.

"You guys don't have to" Nick told him.

"Yeah I know, but Nick we want to! We need to be there for when you find him we stokes help each other and that's what we're gonna do" Billy said with a smile placing his hand on Nick's shoulder he looked at his brother then his family and smiled gratefully.

"Thank you!" Nick whispered they nodded and soon they were well on their way to Vegas Nick could only hope they can find Greg and alive for that matter.

Tbc.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Nick finally arrived back at the lab knowing that Greg had been missing now for almost 12 hours and the CSI team had no idea what was happening to their friend for the wall was a gateway to another world and behind that wall their friend laid unconscious, a group of soldiers or knights came walking through the forest and into a clearing, they were following behind their captain when he suddenly stopped putting his hand up in a fist indicating his solders to stop as well and so they did. The captain looked straight a head of him and he walked slowly towards whatever it was he'd seen and when he came closer he was looking down at Greg who hasn't moved since being pushed through the wall, he looked up at them then back down.

"Bring him Zad would want to know who he is" he ordered, the guy to his left lifted Greg up and put him over his shoulder and carried him away.

The sun and the noise was what stirred Greg as he groaned opening his eyes he sat up rubbing his head, after a few minutes of just sitting there he looked around him and wondered where the hell he was. He got up off the bed and made his way out of whatever he was in and came face to face with two of the knights who blocked his way. Greg stared at them trying to comprehend what he was seeing when another man moved both of them out of the way and stood between the two knights. Greg had to do a double take blinking and rubbing his eyes.

"What's the matter? You act like you never seen the likes of us before" Zad stated with a laugh making the others laugh. Greg was speechless, but after a few seconds he finally found his voice.

"That's because I haven't! This has _got_ to be some sort of a dream...or nightmare maybe" Greg said Zad looked at him then slowly walked up to him and got in his face.

"Well when I'm through with you, your gonna wish it were a nightmare" Zad said very dangerously Greg coughed and blink all the while making his eyes water as he pulled his head back slightly.

"Oh dude you need a breath mint or something! Seriously man your breath smells like decomp" Greg stated making one of the guards laugh Zad turned an angry glare at him then turned back to Greg.

"I don't know what you meant, but your going to regret saying that" Zad growled out taking a step towards him Greg gulped and backed up a step and just as Zad grabbed him Greg kicked him right in his groin and made a run for it surprising himself at how fast he could run.

Zad was in pain, but was still able to speak "After him you idiots and once you catch him kill him" Zad roared in anger they bowed and ran after Greg, he just hoped they didn't catch him.

!

Nick paced around the lab trying to think on where Greg had gone. He couldn't believe this was happening his lover just up and disappeared and no one knows where he went or what happened to him and that in it's self worried Nick to no end. What if something bad happened to him? What if...no Nick couldn't think that, he couldn't think of Greg dead he had to stay positive for his and Greg's sake. Nick stopped and sat down in the chair that was behind him all this worry was starting to make him shake, he sighed and got up walking out of the breakroom he headed for the layout room reaching it he opened the doors and walked in his friends looked up and smiled sadly at him.

"Griss I...I need somethin' to do! I have to help find him" Nick pleaded he was desperate Grissom stared at him for a moment then nodded.

"Alright you and Warrick go back to the crime scene and see if Greg left any clues on what might have happened to him" Grissom ordered with a nod they both got up to leave when Ecklie came walking in.

"No I don't think so! Nick you go home and don't come back until your two weeks vacation is up! Warrick will go to the scene by himself" Ecklie ordered.

"The hell I am! I'm not goin' anywhere until I find Greg, lets go Warrick" Nick growled out as he turned to his friend.

"Stokes that wasn't a request that was a direct order and I expect you to follow it not disobey it" Ecklie stated Nick looked at him and moved forward looking him dead in the eyes.

"Ok Ecklie listen carefully because I'm only goin' to say this once, I don't give a shit if it was or not! I will _not _leave until I have found Greg, Got it? Good." Nick said and with that he turned and left the lab with Warrick behind him.

"Ecklie you crossed the line when ordering my CSI's they are not yours to order, but mine and I think you need to leave" Grissom stated angrily Ecklie turned and stormed out. Oh this was going to be a long night.

Nick sat in the passenger seat arms crossed over his chest, he was furious as if these last 12 hours wasn't hard enough what with Greg's sudden disappearance and all, he was also scared out of his mind he wanted to know where his lover was and not knowing is what scares him. He had asked Warrick to look after him, but he also new that what happened wasn't his fault. Warrick looked over at Nick just for a second, but he could tell that his friend was angry and he couldn't blame him one bit, Nick spoke up after a while breaking the silence.

"Fuckin' Ecklie! Who the hell does he think he is? Orderin' me to go home, fuckin' prick" Nick growled out.

"I know Nick I know, but right now we need to remain calm so we can find Greg!" Warrick said softly Nick looked over at him then sighed and nodded.

"Yeah your right" Nick said he looked back out the window as they moved closer to the scene all they could do is hope they find a clue.

!

Greg ran as fast as his legs could carry him, but by the sound of the those guys behind him he decided he wasn't going to stop. He needed to get away, he had no _idea_ the danger he was in and personally right now he didn't care, what he cared about was getting away and getting the hell out of wherever he was. Greg looked behind him to see if they were still coming and when he saw them he looked forward and continued running until one of the knights stepped in front of him grabbing him by the shirt lifting him up he turned him around and held him until the others came into view, two of them held both of his arms keeping him from going anywhere while the third beat him. They all took turns beating Greg he cried out in desperation and hurt and all he could think about was Demetrius James all over again.

"Stop! Please I'm begging you to stop" Greg cried his body was getting weaker and weaker, but they just continued to beat him then one of them took out their sword and stabbed Greg in the side causing the young man to cry out in pain. Dar, Tao and Arina sat around the campfire discussing where they were going to go next when Sharak squawked causing him to look up and mentally linking with him. An image of 5 knights beating Greg appeared when the link ended.

"What is it?" Tao asked.

"Zad's knights, they've got someone" Dar stated as he leapt to his feet and took off.

It didn't take long and Dar jumped right in and began beating off the knights Arina joined him as did Tao, with the knights defeated and running for the hills Dar turned to the unconscious young man and lifted him up carrying him back to the camp site Dar laid him down on one of the blankets as Tao grabbed his herbs and began searching for wound and found a stab wound on his side which looks bad so he placed one of his herbs on to help it.

"I wonder who he is?" Arina asked she had never seen him before nor his clothing.

"Me too, but I know one thing whoever he is Zad must have wanted him dead" Tao stated "Dar this wound looks real bad, if he doesn't get help soon he'll die" Tao said to his lover.

"Then we need to find a healer and fast" Arina stated they nodded.

"Yes, but we cannot move him or this wound could get worse!" Tao stated.

"Well I have faith in you my love, I know you'll find a way to help him" Dar said with a soft smile Tao blushed and nodded as he went to work.

!

It was dark when Nick and Warrick both walked the crime scene so any chance's of finding any clues were going to be a lot more difficult then during the day. Nick stood looking around as did Warrick who had already taken his flashlight out and was shining it around. Warrick started walking slowly down the ally with Nick right beside him their guns at the ready just in case the killer or kidnapper decided to come back. Nick looked around the corner on his side and Warrick looked on his, Nick turned his head around and looked at his friend.

"'Rick are ya sure this is where he disappeared from?" Nick asked Warrick nodded

"Yes I am! This is where he was last seen!" Warrick told him with a sigh Nick put his gun back into his halter.

"But there is nothin' here, just the wall straight a head of us and unless he can walk through solid walls we are at a dead end man" Nick stated he put his hand out to lean up against the wall and almost fell through it "What the fuck?" Nick gasped stepping back both he and Warrick looked at each other "Did you just see what I saw?" Warrick nodded numbly.

"I sure as hell did" Warrick answered.

"That can't be real! It's just too impossible for it to be real" Nick stated he reached out to touch the wall and once again his hand went right through the wall he pulled back again and stepped back.

"Well obviously it is real...wait you don't think...?" Warrick started and Nick immediately nodded

"Yeah I do! I wonder if our killer pushed him into the wall. I bet that's what happen" Nick said and with that he ran straight at the wall and disappeared through it.

"Nick wait! Damnit" Warrick muttered he ran after his friend after grabbing their kits that housed not only their first aid kit, but water as well and he met Nick on the other side. Once through the wall both Nick and Warrick stared at each other wondering what the hell just happened.

"Ok that was just weird" Warrick muttered Nick nodded and started walking away until Warrick stopped him. "Nick wait where are you going?"

"To find Greg" was the only answer Nick gave as he started to walk off again.

"Look how do we even know he's here anyway?" Warrick asked.

"What other explanation do you have?" Nick challenged

"None" Warrick said in defeat.

"Exactly! Now I am goin' to go find Greg" Nick said.

"But how will we find him?" Warrick asked as they started walking.

"I don't know, I honestly don't know" Nick replied he just had to hope they would find him so with hope in their hearts they set out and began their journey to find Greg they just hoped he was alright.

Tbc,


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sara paced around the break room with her phone up to her ear wondering why neither Warrick or Nick were answering their phones. It's been nearly an hour now and neither one came back and it was beginning to worry her _"Where are they?"_ Sara wondered so with a sigh she flipped her phone closed and walked out of the breakroom and into the layout room Catherine and Grissom looked up as she entered and frowned when she shook her head.

"So no luck huh?" Catherine asked Sara sighed and sat down.

"No, they're not answering their phones and frankly I'm worried. They should have been back by now" Sara stated.

"Well lets see if we can go find them" Grissom said and with that they got up and left for the crime scene.

!

Both Nick and Warrick have been walking for almost an hour now and still are not having any luck. Warrick stopped for a moment be bent down and grabbed the water out of his kit and took a slow sip not wanting to waist the water as did Nick, once they were finished they placed the bottles back in the kit and continued onward. They didn't get very far when they were stopped by men in red cloaks stepping in their way, Nick looked at them then to his friend then back to them.

"Um excuse me, but we're looking for a friend of ours" Warrick said.

"Are you an Eiron?" He asked this confused them both.

"Excuse me?" Nick asked.

"I asked if you were an Eiron" He replied.

"Um...not that I recall no!" Nick said slowly.

"You do not wear a jaded ring, but then again not most Eiron's do because they don't want to die" He said smugly.

"Well we're not most people so no we are not Eiron's whatever the hell that is" Warrick told him arms folded across his chest.

"Well what's to say your not an Eiron? Better not take any chances! Bring them" he said they pulled their mallets out as the ones in back pushed them to get moving heading towards Xinca.

Dar, Tao and Arina sat by the fire talking among themselves all the while watching over the young man, Tao got up walked over to Greg knelt down and reached into his pouch for some healing herbs he reached over to place the herb on him when he suddenly noticed him shaking, so he reached down and placed his hand against his forehead and immediately pulled back he looked up at Dar shaking his head.

"What is it?" Dar asked.

"Dar he's burning up and it looks like it's getting worse" Tao stated however Sharak decided at that moment to squawk once again linking his mind with Dar as he saw images of the blood priests dragging both Nick and Warrick towards Xinca.

"What is it this time?" Arina asked.

"The blood priests have two prisoners and they are taking them to Xinca! Tao, Arina stay here with him. Ruh will watch your backs" Dar told them he grabbed is staff and ran towards Xinca.

!

Catherine, Grissom and Sara searched the ally for any signs of either Nick, Warrick and Greg, but finding none they sighed, but refused to give up "There has _got_ to be a clue around here somewhere" Catherine said.

"I agree! Lets keep looking I'm sure we'll find one eventually" Sara stated they nodded and continued their search.

!

Nick and Warrick were thrown in a cell by the leader of the blood priests who after closing the cell door stood outside with a smirk on his face "I don't know who you are or why you are here, but as far as I'm concerned your with those Eiron's and will die by tomorrow's morning sun" he said then turned and walked off. Nick looked around the cell and tried his best to open it, but it was no good he sighed and sat down Warrick sitting beside him.

"What the hell are we gonna do?" Nick asked his arms crossed.

"I don't know man, I really don't know!" Warrick said "I want to know who these so called Eiron's are and why they think we are with them"

"Me too" Nick sighed as he leaned his head back just then someone else came walking up to the cell it was a man dressed in white clothing his hair white as well his whole demeanor screamed GAY. "Can we help you with somethin'?" Nick asked cautiously.

"Well no, but I am curious as to who you are and why are in Xinca" He answered Nick chose that moment to get up he walked over to the cell door.

"Look we are only here to look for someone!" Nick said he reached behind him taking out his wallet he pulled a picture of Greg out and showed him "We are lookin' for him" Nick said showing this man the picture "And we were placed in this cell bein' accused of bein' with these so called Eiron's"

"My friend speaks the truth and who are you anyway?" Warrick asked as he too got up. The man looked at them then back to the picture he studied it and found himself growing a strange attraction to him he handed it back to Nick.

"I am known as Voden! I rule Xinca, but if you say you are not friends with the Eiron's then I see no reason for you to stay in this cell" Voden stated he motioned for them to release both Nick and Warrick the door opened and they were free.

"Thank you" Warrick said gratefully.

"Ah, but your freedom dose come with a price" Voden stated they both looked at each other then back to Voden.

"And what do you want?" Nick asked curiously.

"I want that young man you showed me" Voden said Nick immediately took defense.

"No! He's my boyfriend you can't have him" Nick stated.

"Then you go back into the cell!" Voden said he turned to his guards "Place them back in the cell" he ordered and just as he was about to reach for both Nick and Warrick Dar came out of nowhere and jumped in front of the two holding his staff out in a defense mode.

"Your not placing them anywhere Voden" Dar said he turned his head slightly "If you wanna live follow me" Dar said they nodded not wanting to argue.

"Escape if you must, but I will have that young man" Voden said sternly that only pissed Nick off even more he pulled his service piece out and pointed it at Voden.

"Over my dead body" Nick growled out Warrick put his hand on Nick's hand pushing the gun down.

"Nick don't! Save the ammo and let's go" Warrick commanded Nick sighed and put his gun away Dar then kicked one of the guards pushing them back as all three made their way out of Xinca.

As all three ran they didn't stop until they were safely out of Xinca and out of harms way as they made their way through one part of the forest and headed for the second part. The walk was silent for most of the way being how both Nick and Warrick were still in shock and the fact that their following a man in nothing, but a loin cloth, boots and necklace with duffel bag hanging around his side and they could have sworn they heard squeaking coming from inside that bag, they wanted to ask, but were afraid to. As they came to a second forest they realized that where they were going must have had a camp fire because they both can see it from there.

"Hey won't the forest catch fire?" Warrick asked Dar just chuckled and shook his head.

"No we do it all the time" Dar said.

"We? Who's we?" Nick asked Dar just smiled as they came into the camp fire. Tao and Arina looked up and sighed with relief.

"I see you got them out then?" Tao asked walking up to Dar he nodded and hugged Tao for a bit.

"Yeah and their wasn't really any problem then Voden being himself as usual" Dar said.

"What did he want this time? More animals for you to control?" Arina asked Dar just shook his head.

"No not this time" Dar told her Nick cleared his throat getting the others attention.

"Look I am thankful that you got us out and I really appreciate your help so thank you" Warrick said Dar smiled and nodded. Warrick smiled back.

"Let me ask you this, why did the blood priests want you in the first place?" Tao asked

"They accused us of being something called Eiron's" Warrick told him all three looked at each other in alarm

"What are Eiron's?" Nick asked

"Eiron's are thinkers, scholars and teachers..at least that's what my people were at one time" Tao answered.

"At one time?" Warrick asked

"Yeah before most of my people including my family were killed" Tao said.

"So let me get this straight those priests kill anyone who thinks, learns and teaches?" Nick asked Tao nodded "Man that's cruel very cruel"

"Yes it is" Tao said he shook his head and smiled "I'm sorry where are my manners! I'm Tao this is my lover Dar and that is Arina" they went to shake their hands when Nick caught sight of something he immediately recognized the form lying down and turned to Warrick.

"Look it's Greg" Nick said Warrick immediately turned and saw Nick rushed to him he knelt down beside his lover and reached out to touch him and pulled his hand away after feeling the fever. "He's burnin' up with a fever" Nick said he noticed a bandage around is side and went to investigate he pulled it back and gasped in shock "He's been stabbed! 'Rick hand me the first aid kit" Nick said and commanded.

Warrick did what he was asked, grabbed their kits he had brought with them kneeling down he pulled out the kit and handed it to Nick. Who opened it grabbed the rubbing alcohol rubbing it on him to bring down the fever he then poured some on his wounds making Greg moan in protest changing the bandage he tied it gently and securely around his waist, he looked up at Warrick eyes filled with tears shaking his head he looked back down at Greg stroking a strand of hair out of his face.

"This wound looks really bad, he needs a hospital" Nick croaked out Warrick placed a hand on his shoulder "Do you remember where we came from?" Warrick nodded.

"Yeah we can find the gateway again" Warrick said.

"Then we carry him towards that way" Nick said getting up.

"Are you sure we should move him?" Warrick asked.

"We have no choice it's either that or let him die here! Look Desert palms is a block away from our crime scene if we can get him back in our own world he will stand a chance and besides we never did call Grissom and I'll bet they are very worried about us" Nick told him Warrick sighed and nodded.

"Alright then" Warrick said he turned to Dar.

"Thank you for helping him we really appreciate it a lot" Warrick stuck out his hand "by the way we never did introduce ourselves either forgive us! I'm Warrick Brown, but everyone calls me either Warrick or 'Rick, and this is Nick Stokes, but just Nick! And that young man is his lover Greg Sanders and like the both of us he just likes being called Greg" Dar shook his hand.

"We will help you in any way we can" Dar stated.

"Oh no we couldn't ask you to do that! You've already helped us" Nick said kindly.

"We would not mind it at all" Tao stated both Nick and Warrick looked at each other then nodded.

"Thank you" with that Nick carefully lifted Greg and they soon began travailing back to their world they just hope they can get Greg the help he needs in time unaware that both Zad and Voden were following them.

Tbc.


End file.
